


Being A Werewolf Doesn't Make You A Monster

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DADA lesson on werewolves, Fear, Friendship, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attack, Remus needs a hug, Set in fourth year, Sirius is a really good friend, Werewolf, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: The marauders are in there fourth year when they learn about werewolves, Remus struggles to listen as the Professor makes an ill-informed comment about werewolves.





	

It is fourth year and the four marauders are on their way to DADA laughing and joking.

"What do you think we'll be doing today?" Sirius asks, when they finally arrive, early, for once.

"Hopefully something more interesting then last lesson," James answers, leaning against the wall.

"Anything has to be more interesting then reviewing disarming spells that we learnt in first year," Sirius agrees, twirling his wand between his fingers absentmindedly.

"It's vital that we remember those spells, they may be simple but they would be effective in a duel," Remus comments.

"You are so gonna be a professor when you're older, Moony," Sirius says, smirking, "your brilliant knowledge would be wasted elsewhere."

"Quiet now class!" Professor Kevins says, firmly, looking at the four boys pointedly.

Sitting at their respective desks next to each other, the four take their things out of their bags.

"Remind me to turn his hair red at the end of the year," Sirius whispers to James, who smirks.

"Couldn't even punish ya, it's been years since a DADA teacher has stayed for more then a year," James whispers back.

"Potter, Black why are you talking in my class?" Professor Kevins demands, shaking his head.

"We were just discussing how perfectly marvellous your hair would look red," James says, smirking cockily.

"Detention Potter," Professor Kevins announces.

"Yes sir," James says, mockingly saluting him when he turns his back.

"Now class today we are going to be learning about werewolves," the Professor states turning to write on his board, "as you might know werewolves are wizards effected by lycanthropy, which turns the human into a blood thirsty monster."

Remus takes a deep breath to steady his breathing and lets out a shaky breath. _Monster_. The word rings in his head. _Blood thirsty monster._

"Remus?" Sirius whispers, quietly to the other boy, "Remus, don't listen okay, he's not right."

Remus shakes his head, silently, his face pale.

"Sir, Remus isn't feeling very well, can I take him to the hospital wing?" Sirius calls out to Professor Kevins, who looks annoyed at being intrupted.

"Yes, yes, go on then," the Professor says, continuing with the lesson as the two boys grab their bags and leave as fast as possible.

Sirius gives James a look that says ' _don't worry I'll look after him_ ' before leaving with Remus following him.

 

Once outside the classroom, Remus collapses against the wall breathing heavily. Trying to concentrate on his breathing, Remus fears he will pass out.

"Remus, you need to stay calm, okay? Breath, come on, in and out. Watch me, in and out," Sirius inhales and exhales with Remus until his breathing is even and not panicked anymore.

"Thank you," Remus breaths, running his hand through his hair.

'No problem," Sirius answers, sitting down next to Remus in the deserted corridor.

"Not just for that, for getting me out of there," Remus says, quietly, nodding to the classroom.

"That Professor Kevins is just a narrow-minded freak that thinks he knows everything when he doesn't," Sirius says, forcefully.

"He's just saying what the majority of the wizarding world thinks," Remus says, shaking his head, "maybe he's right, maybe..."

"Now you can just shut the fuck up right now," Sirius says, grabbing his friend by the shoulders and forcing him to look him in the eyes, "you are not a monster, okay? You are NOT. You are Remus Lupin, a student at Hogwarts, a kind generous person. How can you of all people be classed as a monster?"

"I'm a werewolf, Sirius," Remus answers, getting up to walk off, only to be followed by his friend like he knew he would.

"No, you have a illness called lycanthropy. That you have to suffer through by no fault of your own. You were almost five, Remus, and you had to go through all that. If you ask me, that doesn't make you a monster that makes you amazing," Sirius says, honestly, making Remus stop walking.

"How? How does that make me amazing?" Remus asks, disbelievingly.

"You went through so much in such a short amount of time and you are still here, you are still fighting to be kind, polite and good," Sirius says, truthfully.

"I-I just wish other people could see it that way," Remus whispers, softly.

"So do I, Moony, so do I," Sirius agrees, nodding sadly, "and they might be, one day."

"Hopefully," Remus says, nodding.

"Come on lets head to lunch, classes will be ending soon," Sirius says, softly.

"Shouldn't we go to the hospital wing, you know, just incase Professor Kevins checks if we went to Madam Pomfrey," Remus says.

"I don't think he even noticed we left and I certainly can't see him caring as it stopped me talking to James through out his boring teaching," Sirius says, smiling as they start walking down to the Main Hall.

"Sirius?" Remus says.

"Uh-hm," Sirius hums in acknowledgment.

"You're amazing," Remus says, softly, making Sirius bark out a laugh.

"Yeah right," Sirius says, dismissively.

"I'm ser-I'm not joking," Remus corrects, smiling, "you always know what to say to make me feel better."

"You deserve it, Moony," Sirius answers, "come on, James and Peter will be out by now."

"Yeah," Remus says, nodding, looking at the other boy in awe before following him.

 

 


End file.
